Storm
by Tione
Summary: [SasuNaru]A rainy day is a bad day to train. Naruto prances from house to house until finally, Sasuke gives him shelter from said rain. And then does some very naughty things to him.


**_Storm_**

_By Tione_

**Disclaimer: See what I'm doing? It's called not owning Naruto.**

It was a drab and dreary day. The clouds overhead rumbled threateningly every so often and the sun was hidden carefully behind them. Women scurried about, trying to get all the laundry in before it started to rain. Stray dogs hurried for shelter. No one in their right mind would want to be out with such a big storm brewing.

And most already know that Naruto is not in his right mind.

He was determined to train in such downcast weather, having convinced himself that it would only sprinkle for a bit, then let up. Of course, Murphy's Law says otherwise but the boy was dead set on improving.

He was working on his aim, throwing kunai blindly at the target and missing nine times out of ten. He ignored the thunder and lightning for the most part, still adamantly denying that it was going to rain until he felt a big, fat water droplet splash right on his nose. He cursed to himself but gathered up his tools anyway.

By the time he was leaving the training area, it was coming down so hard he had trouble seeing anything in front of him. He ran, slipping and sliding, into the village, where he discovered that hail hurt. Really bad.

Deciding he wasn't going to risk making it home, he knocked on a random door, hoping the family living there would find it in them to shelter him until the rain let up enough for him to walk home. A plump woman wearing an apron that said, "Kiss me, I'm a cook" opened the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Naruto said, trying his hardest to be as polite as possible. "Umm… it's hailing and my house is really far away. Can I stay here until it's not so bad?"

The woman's motherly instincts took over. "Of course, dear! You just come on in and we'll make you something warm to eat. And you'll need to get out of those wet clothes, too… Some of Shigure's old pajamas might fit…" She led him through the house. It was quaint and small, with a very homey touch. The main theme seemed to be apples and everywhere Naruto looked, he could see at least twelve.

"Um… thank you very much," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. She pushed open a door painted with tiny, detailed apples and went in, heading straight for a chest pushed up against the wall. The lid creaked slightly when she opened it.

"Oh, don't think anything of it dear. Now, change into these and then you can join my husband in the living room. He's watching some sports show that maybe you'll like." She winked at him and left, presumably to the kitchen so she could cook.

As Naruto slowly pulled on the oversized t-shirt and jeans, he pondered what sort of gift to send them later, seeing as he could hardly go without rewarding such a nice favor. He'd ask Iruka later, he decided.

Naruto trudged out to the living room, set on being polite to these people. Even if it meant watching non-ninja people playing with a stupid ball, which was hardly entertaining to someone that could make thousands of replications of himself.

The living room was pretty typical. There was a set of nice, leather couches in the middle with a chestnut coffee table between them. A little off to the side was a rocking chair with knitting needles and yarn resting on the floor in front of it. Delicious smells drifted out of the nearby kitchen that made Naruto's stomach grumble, reminding him he'd forgotten his lunch at the training grounds.

"Kid, go ahead and sit down," a gruff voice told him. He turned to find a middle-age man sitting in a cushy recliner. In front of him was an impressive sized TV that flickered distractingly. The man held a beer can in one hand and around his neck was the Konoha forehead protector.

Naruto snickered mentally. **_This_** _washed up old guy is a ninja? You've got to be kidding me._

"Hey… I think I recognize you…" the man mumbled. "What's your name, kid?" Naruto gulped. If this guy could identify him, that probably meant he'd played tricks on him before.

He smiled confidently. "Uzumaki Naruto, sir," he replied.

The man's frown deepened and he called his wife from the kitchen. She hurried in; sweetly asking what was the matter. "Why the hell did you let that-that demon inside our house!? The damn thing is going to kill us all!"

Moments later had Naruto back in the hail, which had increased a tenfold. It pounded insistently on his body, bruising him just to have it heal and be bruised again. "Yeah, well, screw you!" he yelled at the house and turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Of course he wasn't crying. It was just the rain.

After a while, he realized that he was running in the opposite direction of his house and heard the ominous rumbling of the sky. With his luck, lightning would strike him. He may have been thick-headed but he wasn't **stupid**. He needed shelter. He slowed a bit, hoping to see a house he maybe recognized. _Shikamaru lives around here, doesn't he? I bet his family would let me stay for a while._

But Fate just loves to play tricks on Naruto. There, in front of him, was a gate with the stupid symbol that Sasuke had on the back of his clothes, which led him to assume that it was Sasuke's house. "I am SO not going to ask him for help," he said confidently to himself, sniffling and ignoring the crack of lightning behind him.

A tree fell.

And so he found himself ringing the doorbell. A cursed doorbell that deserved to die because it belonged to Sasuke and it was probably poisoned. In fact, Naruto was sure it was and that he was going to drop dead any moment and then he wouldn't have to worry about the stupid fox in his stomach.

The door opened. "What is it?" Sasuke mumbled. A pajama-clad Sasuke. A **very hot** pajama-clad Sasuke. His eyes widened when he noticed who it was and quickly ushered the dripping boy in.

Tossing him a towel, Sasuke asked, "And just what were you doing out there, stupid?" He looked vaguely annoyed and set about making tea, which would've amused Naruto to no ends had this been a normal day. Housewife!Sasuke was something that Sakura would've enjoyed.

"Training," he muttered, wiping his face with the blue towel. He moved up to his hair, messing up the flattened locks again. He realized that his face was wet again. Those weren't tears, of course. It was just the rain. All just the rain.

Sasuke was still busy making tea, for which Naruto was glad. "Well, that's awfully stupid of you. The sky's looked dark all day. Don't you have eyes?" he admonished. He finally turned around when he heard a sniffle. The blond was still standing in his hall, eyes downcast with tears dripping down his face.

"Wh-" began Sasuke before he was interrupted.

He shuddered when fierce blue eyes were turned his way. Despite the tears trickling from them, his look was aimed to kill. "You make me sick. You think you're so much better than everyone but you're not. And you have the stupid village thinking you're the best thing since sliced bread, which doesn't help your damn superiority complex!"

"You're the great Sasuke. Everyone loves you and adores you. Sasuke doesn't get kicked out of houses because he has a fucking demon sealed inside of him! Sasuke doesn't get looks on the street because the goddamn kyuubi is stuck inside of him! I hate-"

Naruto had been pushed onto the purplish couch he was conveniently standing next to with an eager Sasuke straddling him and grinning like the canary that ate the entire fucking pet store.

"You are so hot when you get angry," he breathed huskily and leaned down to ravish Naruto's mouth. His tongue swiped insistently at closed lips, which opened with a moan.

When they came up for air, Naruto asked breathlessly, "Umm… why did you do that? Not that I mind or anything…"

Sasuke shifted a little, tearing a gasp from the boy below his as their hips grated together, and said, "Well, it was this prophecy that I got in a fortune cookie. It said, 'Great things will happen if you have a union with a demon.' Well, you just told me that you have the kyuubi inside you and I think that qualifies as a demon."

Naruto looked a little confused. He discarded the thought of trying to find logic in that statement and instead, offered, "Shall we screw, then?"

_Hours later_

They were lying in Sasuke's huge, blue and black and Uchiha-symbol-ed bed, glowing like people that had just done naughty things. Which wasn't all that surprising, really...

"You didn't really get a fortune cookie saying that, did you." Naruto said slowly, enjoying the feel of the other boy's hands running through his hair. He almost felt like purring.

"Um, no. I just wanted to shag you, actually."

**::gets shot:: The ending is really rushed. Ugh. I might go back and redo the ending. Me no likey. T.T Hmm… the transition from hate to jumping each other's bones is a bit shaky too.**


End file.
